Video content may be analyzed to identify semantic information that can be used to generate metadata associated with the video content. One way of generating metadata for indexing video content uses language analysis. Many tools that use language analysis are based on analyzing the English language and may not be useful when analyzing video content produced in languages other than English. In addition, the video content may include semantic information that may not be easily extracted using language analysis.
Analyzing video content using image analysis may be useful to extract semantic information from the video content that is difficult to extract using language analysis. When analyzing video content using image analysis, portions of the images may not be identifiable. For example, when a person in an image has her head turned to display a side profile of her face, the image may not contain sufficient information to enable an image analyzer to recognize the person in the image.